charming parasite
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Ella era el fantasma dentro de su cabeza. Ino/Sakura. ADV.Femslash.UA. para brielle.


.Para brielle, que ya sé que te prometí un gray/lucy, pero está en proceso y…estoy atascada y no sé como carajo seguir. Pues eso, que esto es cómo un aperitivo. Creo.

**¡Danger. **this is madness. FemSlash. Yuri. Whatever, this is love between two girls.

.

.charming parasite

.

I´m the ghost inside your head,

I´m the fucking girl outside your skin,

I´m little, blond and mad,

Just let me in.

**.(h)**

**.**

**They said she was a dirty bitch..()**

.

El pupitre estaba duro, duro, de verdad, era la cosa más incómoda en la que se había sentado jamás, en sus apenas ocho años y dos meses de existencia. Pensaba que esa sensación de tirantez en la cara interna de los muslos era un reflejo de haber comido demasiados gofres con sirope, pero estaba fatalmente equivocada. Sakura pensaba (mientras se rascaba una ceja) que todo el mundo en la clase debían pensar que esta loca por sentarse adelante, y que, cuando uno tiene 98 meses de vida, llevar bragas con conejitos es de niños pequeños. Pero no le importaba demasiado (nadie la miraba debajo de la falda, ¿verdad?), por eso estaba tranquila, jugueteando con un montón de lapiceros de colores que su madre le había regalado por navidad. Ino estaba sentada unas mesas más atrás, sonriéndole a un niño con cara de amargado que tiraba una peonza pequeña a rodar sobre la mesa, cómo si aquel fenómeno relacionado con la cinética y la fuerza centrífuga fuera la cosa más interesante jamás vista.

(Sasuke-kun es un maleducado). Se lo había repetido a si misma millones de veces, intentando que la vergüenza al recordar cómo al darle ella una flor hacía unos meses, el la había cortado la cara con un cúter por que tenía un bicho en la mejilla(es decir…¡UN MALDITO CÚTER! Sakura había decidido que de allí en adelante llevaría unas tijeras afiladas en el bolsillo de la falda para evitarse problemas). Luego Sakura le había sacudido y todo había terminado fatal para ambos. Ahora nadie (chicas, más bien) se acercaba a Sakura porque decían no sé qué sobre…(¿ne, sabías que Sakura pegó a Sasuke-kun porque la rechazó? ) pero es mentira.

(-¡Mentira! Le pegué por intentar asesinarme. ¡Está mal intentar descuartizar a una niña inocente! Es una maldita violencia gratuita –había chillado cómo una posesa mientras la directora le tiraba de las mejillas, arrastrándola, mientras la decía que si seguía así no conseguiría marido nunca)

Y claro, Sakura se traumatizó severamente.

-¡Los chicos son un fraude! –había chillado antes de que la puerta del despacho de Tsunade se cerraran de un portazo.

El resto había venido cómo tirando de un hilo.

.

Cuando salió del despacho, arrastraba sus piececitos por el suelo y farfullaba entre dientes con un poco de ira contenida.

Alzó los ojos y miró a Ino, que la esperaba en el pasillo con una media sonrisa.

Silencio.

—Sakura…vi a Sasuke-kun antes.

Una mosca volaba en el vacío.

—Umm, es malo. Creo que quería hacerte daño de verdad —Ino avanzó unos pasos hasta alcanzar a Sakura.

La agarró por los hombros.

—No te preocupes, mañana le pellizcaré el brazo y le tiraré el trabajo de manualidades al suelo, ¿vale? —sonreía cómo una princesita.

—¿Por qué? —frente a Ino, Sakura era todo languidez suave y voluptuosa, cómo algodón.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —Ino sonreía a medias cuando le besó la nariz a Sakura—.Por que te quiero Sakura.

Ella parpadeaba muy rápido cuando le devolvió el abrazo.

—Y yo a ti, Ino.

Luego más silencio.

**.(s)**

La vez en que vió a Hinata después de pasarse el verano escuchar a su padres echándose en cara que no pasaban tiempo juntos (los amantes de su madre le ocupaban bastante tiempo), Sakura se fijó en que los pechos de ella estaban más grandes de lo que había pensado al principio. Sentía un cosquilleo agradable en la punta de los dedos cuando le pasó las manos por el pelo, suave y negro, cómo plumas de cuervo, de Hinata.

—¡Sakura-chan! —era Naruto sonriéndola cómo si realmente no se hubiera percatado de que ella solo miraba los ojos de Hinata—.¿No me has extrañado?

—Claro, Naruto. Errm, si. Te eché de menos en cuanto pusiste un pie en el embarcadero —después había sonreído por los bordes de la boca, sin lograr del todo una sonrisa de verdad.

Naruto fruncía el entrecejo cuando una mano húmeda y caliente la tocó por debajo de la falda, Hinata soltó un grito y Sakura se dio la vuelta con el puño cerrado.

—¡Sakura-chan! Tan caliente cómo siempre —Suigetsu la sonreía con condescendencia mientras se balanceaba sobre los talones y esquivaba su puñetazo. Los ojos de él se clavaron en Hinata—.Wow, ¿quién es el bomboncito? Se ve de lo más delicioso.

Naruto parecía estar a punto de explotar, Hinata soltaba unos suspiros a medio camino entre lo avergonzado e intimidado, Sakura (siempre ella, pensaba que Suigetsu parecía una chica con malos modales) le miraba cómo si en realidad estuviera tras un cristal opaco.

—Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso. ¿Es que tendré que mandarte al hospital de nuevo? —se acercó hasta que sus narices se tocaba. Olía a sal—, no se te ocurra decirla a ella, ¿entiendes?

Suigetsu sonreía de medio lado, mientras se apartaba dando saltitos que hacía que los huesos líquidos se le transparentasen en la piel.

—Claro, Sakura-chan. No hay problema —le guiñó un ojo mientras la lanzaba un beso (era un romántico sin remedio). Se marchó por el pasillo tal cómo había venido.

(los demonios que vivían en el corazón de Sakura estaban descontrolándose), miraba a Hinata cómo si quisiera acercársele por detrás y morderla en el cuello, comerse su inocencia.

Pero no lo haría. Ella estaba enamorada de otra.

—¿Quién era ese tipo tan desagradable? —Naruto había vuelto de su enajenación mental, y miraba el lugar por dónde Suigetsu se había marchado casi como si quisiera ir a buscarlo y apalizarlo. La miró a los ojos—.¿Era tu novio Sakura-chan? Yo pensé que era el teme… .

Ella lo escuchaba a medias.

Hinata se agarraba la camisa con las manos y pensaba no muy discretamente que Suigetsu era de lo más adorable… .

—No —fue algo más tajante de lo que había pensado, pero es que por detrás de Hinata pasaba Ino caminando despacio, cómo si el suelo fuera de seda y temiera romperlo—.Sasuke es un mal educado, ¿sabes?

Y sonreía a medias mientras se marchaba en pos de Ino, sin apartar del todo la mirada de Hinata.

.

**.(m)**

Hacía buen tiempo, los pájaros cantaban en las ramas de los árboles, el polen se filtraba por todas partes, y Sakura estaba incómoda porque tenía la regla. Había llegado a la conclusión de que dejarse caer por el jardín de la casa de Hinata era un problema de los gordos (a menos que quisiera morir de congestión, claro), así que se pasaba las mañanas con una mascarilla blanca de doctora (su madre se la había regalado por navidad) en la floristería de Ino Yamanaka, mirándola pasearse con el delantal blanco de un sito para otro, cómo si nada, pasando por alto e ignorando las miradas furtivas…o no tan furtivas, que Sakura le dedicaba.

—Ino… —se lo susurraba en la oreja muy despacio antes de besarla por el cuello hasta llegar a los botones de la camiseta (Ino suspiraba cómo si el mundo fuera a terminarse al segundo siguiente y luego…)—.Eres muy bonita.

Ino se reía y a Sakura le retumbaba el corazón dentro de las costillas, cómo si toda una orquesta se pusiera a tocar desaforadamente sin su permiso.

—Corazón —Ino la levantaba la barbilla y la miraba torciendo un poco el cuello. El delantal blanco es lo único que llevaba puesto—.Sabes de sobra cómo va a terminar esto, así que…deja de hacerme la pelota, ¿vale?

La sangre de ambas se volvía tan líquida cómo la saliva que compartían, se quedaban quietas y rígidas, medio en silencio y conteniendo suspiros poco inocentes entre la lengua y la garganta. Las manos de Ino eran suaves y acariciaban la carne de Sakura con sumo cuidado, cómo si fuera de— no recordaba nada hasta que los ojos se le llenaban de luces tintineantes y sentía que se iba a partir por la mitad. El pelo de Ino, sedoso, le acariciaba la piel pálida del estómago y los muslos cómo en una cascada de caricias que no tenían ni principio ni final.

Un día en que Sakura agarraba la tierra húmeda de la maceta de una orquídea, la piel de Ino le acarició la espalda, y la lengua de ella le acarició por el cuello hasta la primera costilla, Sakura divagó sobre lo distintos que era besarse con un chico.

—Umm, Ino, Tenten me dijo que Suigetsu está saliendo con Hinata —escuchó una risa procaz contra los omóplatos—.Él es de lo más caliente, pero Hinata…bueno, creo más bien que está un poco perdida con todo el asunto de su familia.

Ino la escuchaba con atención.

—No creo que ese tipo sea tan sexy como dices, corazón —luego se apartó de ella, alargó la mano para colocarse el delantal (sólo el delantal) y se incorporó para mirarla desde arriba, acariciándola todavía con los ojos—. Además, Hinata sabe cuidarse solita, parece una mosquita muerta, pero tiene a media clase baboteando por sus huesos y oliéndole las bragas.

Ino sonaba condescendiente.

—No sé, creo que tienes razón —los ojos de Sakura se fijaron en las marcas de las muñecas de Ino —.¿Todavía te pega tu padre?

Se hizo un silencio agudo, cortante y algo pegajoso, que a ambas se les hizo eterno, espinoso y en cierto modo…aterrador. Pero Ino estaba preparada para todo, Sakura la sostendría si ella daba la menor muestra de debilidad.

—¿Esto? —sonó falso, pero Sakura cabeceó.

—Ino. —no hizo falta nada más.

Sakura, la Sakura desnuda, la que tenía el corazón en la mano, decía la verdad y estaba desnuda, la que abrazaba a la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, la abrazaba a ella.

—Sakura, ¿qué—pero se interrumpió.

—Shh, no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré.

—Pero yo no…

Más frases inconclusas.

Segundos que se escapaban.

—¡Sakura! —Ino se separó de ella, observando con la vista nublada el ombligo pequeño y redondo de Sakura, cómo si fuera lo más increíble que hubiera visto jamás.

(—Las peonzas se mueven gracias a la fuerza centrífuga. Pero solo eran palabras vacías)

—Mentirosa.

Y rompió a llorar.

Ino, pequeña, con un delantal blanco cubriendo su desnudez de diecisiete años y unas semanas, la maltratada y reprimida, a la que habían inculcado que los hombres eran un fraude, se abrazaba a Sakura. Tiznada de barro, pero tan cálida como la brisa de verano.

Lloró gotas de lluvia durante más tiempo del que se pudiera calcular jamás.

—No me dejes, Sakura.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando que todo aquello,por triste que fuera, por muy repulsivo que pudiera parecerle a todo el mundo, era lo más cercano al drama que jamás habría soñado con vivir.

—Claro.

Sakura era el hombre que no era un fraude dentro del cuerpo de una chica. Sakura, que amaba casi hasta hacerse daño. Sakura, rota y con ganas de terminar de quebrarse del todo, si así lograba preservar la farsa en la que vivían

(el amor es el teatro de la vida).

Sakura, que no era nada, y lo era todo.

.

—Oye…¿sabías que Sasuke-kun es un mal educado? —Sakura se revolvía entre los brazos de Tenten, mientras Ino la agarraba por debajo de los sobacos, intentando inmovilizarla. Sin querer la dio un codazo en el estómago.

—¡Sakura estate quieta coño! —Tenten la estiró de la oreja mientras Ino terminaba de curarle el corte en el estómago. Largo. Rojo. Brillante.

El pelo de Tenten le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, la apartó de un golpe y se echó a los brazos de Ino.

—¿Mal educado? —preguntó alguien en el quicio de la puerta.

Hinata.

Avanzó hasta sentarse en la moqueta junto a Tenten, que la miraba de hito en hito.

—¿Y tú de dónde sales? Pensaba que estabas con ese novio baboso tuyo.

Sonó ofensivo.

—Suigetsu no es baboso —fue Sakura la que habló, con un bombón de chocolate en la mejilla, apoyada en Ino, sus pechos, lo que fuera, y comiéndoselo despacio, raspándolo con la lengua roja y áspera.

Hinata bajó la cabeza.

—Ummm…—todas interpretaron aquello cómo un "no quiero hablar del tema, ¿vale?", así que decidieron prestarle atención a Sakura.

—Eso de que seais lesbianas y os queráis está de puta madre, yo no digo nada, ni soy xenófoba ni ninguna gilipollez de esas. Que conste. Pero eso de vivir juntas...bueno, ¿no es un poco pronto? —Tenten era sutil a su manera.

—Umm —era Hinata de nuevo.

—Yo estoy con Ino, sea dónde sea. La protegeré de todo lo que la intente fastidiar. —se sonrieron a medias.

Tenten las miraba con el cuello torcido.

—Sois la mar de monas, de verdad.

—La verdad, no sé que es todo eso del lesbianismo o no sé qué. A mi, sólo me gusta Ino.

—¿Por eso antes salías con Suigetsu-kun? —Hinata miró a Sakura con un poco de reproche en la voz, culpándola de alguna manera, por la situación en la que se encontraba.

—No —Hinata soltó un grito bajo cuando escuchó eso—.Yo no salía con Suigetsu, yo me lo follaba, que es bien diferente.

La habitación se llenó de carcajadas alegres, y Hinata se marchó por qué le dolía la cabeza o qué se yo que historia se inventó para largarse de allí medio corriendo, medio andando.

Confusa en todo caso.

—Ne, Sakura. ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? —preguntó Tenten, sacándose un cigarrillo del bolsillo del pantalón.

—No, en absoluto —se toqueteó las costillas y la herida con las uñas—.Es mejor que se entere ya, si no, todo se pondrá peor.

—No me creo que te lo tiraras con 14 años…¡Me sorprendes, te lo juro! —Ino miró a Sakura de reojo, bajo sus piernas, mientras ella martilleaba sus tórax cómo a un piano con aire distraído.

—Dos veces, y las dos últimas.

—Los hombres son un fraude —esta vez era Ino—.Si alguna vez quiero un bebé, le diré a Sai que me haga el favor. ¡Es monísimo!

Sakura bostezó un poco.

Se acordó de Sasuke.

—Chicas…Sasuke-kun es un mal educado —comentó.

—¿Otra vez con eso, Sakura?

—¿Y por qué es un mal educado, si puede saberse?

—Las tijeras no sirvieron de nada…¡estaban desafiladas!

—¿Qué? —era Ino.

—¿Cómo? —esta vez, Tenten.

Sakura caviló la respuesta durante unos minutos, sopesando severamente los efectos que de seguro sus palabras, afectarían a Ino y Tenten.

Sonrió a medias cuando lo dijo todo.

—Bueno…es de ser un mal educado intentar matar a alguien dos veces, ¿no?

**.(i)**

—Sakura —alguien la estaba llamando, pero no escuchaba nada más allá de los cascos que Tenten le había regalado por su décimo cumpleaños. La vocecilla persistía—.Sakura, haz el favor de dejar de ignorarme, ¿vale? ¡Estoy pasando un momento chungo y tú no haces otra cosa que dibujar esas cosas tan raras!

No son raras, quiso decir, eres tú. Eres bonita, preciosa. Pero se quedó callada como una tumba, enterrada en vida y respirando aquella ternura escondida en palabras amargas que tanto le gustaban.

Sakura apartó la vista de el dibujo, colocó las manos en los audífonos y se los quitó cómo si realmente estuviera enfadada por algo (Sakura era un ente ajeno al mundo, una forma suave de indicar que todo se la pelaba.), miró a Ino cómo si su largo cabello rubio no estuviera ahí, ni su boca entreabierta, ni su cuello esbelto y delgado cómo el de un cisne —

(Sakura tenía buena vista)

—Qué —no sonaba nada comprometido.

Los ojos grandes y azules de Ino se abrieron y dejando escapar un suspiro se llevó la mano al pecho y—

No le mires las tetas, no le mires las tetas, no le mires las t— la mente se le fue y la miró cómo si estuviera admirando una obra de arte.

—Sakura, corazón —Ino la tocó el hombro—, deberías prestar atención a la gente, vale. Si, te lo he dicho millones de veces y…¿es esa mi camiseta de Ralph Lauren? —parpadeaba cómo un cachorro desconcertado.

Sakura se levantó de la silla y se tocó las costillas con el filo de las uñas verde-verdadero.

—Carajo, creo que si —luego bostezó sin dejar de tocarse los huesos.

—¡Hay que ver! Lo tuyo tiene tema, te dejo quedarte en mi casa por que tus padres te echaron por ser una perro-flauta(1) y así me lo pagas…No termino de entenderte.

Sakura miró a Ino, imaginándosela desnuda, solo llevando una sonrisa para taparse del resto del mundo, de todos, de ella incluída. Y es que viviendo con ella casi tres meses cómo llevaba (lo de la semana…bueno, era algo que estaba estipulado que dijeran, cómo que Ino le repitiera a Sakura nada de tocar su ropa cara), la conocía casi tan tan bien cómo ella se jactaba de tenerla en la palma de la mano. Ino Yamanaka sabía esconderse tras sonrisas que prometían alegría, buena salud y felicidad, pero Sakura sabía que Ino, por dentro, estaba esperando que alguien fuera capaz de mirarla los ojos del corazón sin arrepentirse. Sin aterrorizarse del verdadero color de su alma. Una rosa negra con espinas.

—Ino, mira —Sakura le enseñó un brazalete de plata—,se lo he comprado a una gitana en el rastro. Dijo que era plata de la buena —le tendió el brazalete brillante delante de los ojos.

—¿En serio creíste a esa chalada? ¡Se acuesta con cerdos! —soltó una risa aguda mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y Sakura continuaba mirándola los labios mientras se tocaba rítmicamente las costillas

1…

2…

3…

Se perdía dentro de las matemáticas cuando Ino mostraba esa cara tan real. Miró sus muñecas magulladas y deseó que todo volviera a ser como era antes. (eres demasiado bonita, Ino-chan). Los recuerdos de un pasado desolador y amargo la perseguían.

—¿Me estás escuchando Sakura? —y la tiró del pelo mientras volvía a sonreír (estoy perdida) pero no lo decía así…ella era más de quedarse las cosas para dentro. No contaba con que Sakura tenía su manual bien aprendido.

—Ino —Sakura avanzó dos pasos, se agachó un poco y, agarrando sus rodillas, abrió las de Ino hasta que se volvieron violetas y olían como a jazmín—. Te quiero.

—Sa-Sakura, bueno. Yo ya sabes, ¿a qué viene esto? Te quiero mucho y todo eso. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —verde sobre azul y algo rompiéndose—.Yo, también te quiero.

Y Sakura se hizo la madura y fue capaz de sonreír por ambas.

—Lo sé —se dejó caer hasta sus labios cómo si todo aquello estuviera premeditado.

Ino suspiraba cómo cientos de princesas orientales juntas.

—¿S-Sakura? —las manos de ambas estaban en sitios equivocados.

—Umm —sonaba a pregunta, pero Ino no escuchaba(no del todo, al menos)

—Este brazalete…¿me lo puedo quedar?

Sakura se alzó entre las capas de ropa y miró a Ino cómo si en verdad no creyera que la hubiera preguntado semejante cosa.

Sonrió un poco.

—Claro —y se lanzó a comérsela, porque, tal cómo se explicaba en su manual, la única manera de ver a la auténtica Ino…era comiéndose la falsedad que la ocultaba.

.

.

**.End**

(1)Perro-flauta. Umm, alguien que vive al margen de la sociedad, como una mezcla de hippie y hipster. XD

(2)El poema del principio es mío. So, no publicar por ahí sin permiso, ¿ok? Vale.


End file.
